The present invention relates to an electrochromic display device comprising display elements consisting of electrochromic material.
In an electrochromic display, the contrast effect of the activated segments directly depends, for a given activation charge, on the area of the activated electrochromic material.
Hence, if the display device comprises segments of different lengths but of the same widths, which is most generally the case since it is not desired that the segments constituting or forming the digits have different thicknesses or widths, the area of these segments will not be the same or equal.
Consequently, if a display device comprises segments of different lengths, but of the same widths, it is necessary to apply to these segments different activation charges in order that they all exhibit the same contrast effect. Obviously, this complicates the electronic control circuit of the device.
The object of the present invention is to provide an electrochromic display device in which the appearance of the display elements (segments) is substantially the same when equal activation charges are applied thereto, even when the lengths of the elements are different and their widths are the same.